1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to actuators, and particularly to a zinc oxide nano-wire based actuator.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera modules use actuators to achieve a zooming or auto-focusing function. Typical actuators include, for example, stepper motors. When employing such actuators, it is usually necessary to use a gear assembly to transform the rotational movement of the actuators into a linear movement. However, the existence of the gear assembly generally renders the camera modules to be unduly bulky. Furthermore, the occurrence of backlash/recoil in the gear assembly may result in degraded focusing accuracy.
Therefore, a new actuator is desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.